Breaking Dawn, Breaking Charlie
by Bellarinaa
Summary: Bella and Edward BREAK the NEWS to Charlie... What will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

...CHAPTER 1...

The ride home was painfully quiet. The only sound audible was, the light pelting of the rain against Edward's Volvo and, my heart gradually excellerating as we neared to our destination. I kept seeing Edward, momentarily peeking out the corner of his eye at me. My breathing became rugged, as he pulled onto my street and parked. He shifted over to meet my eyes.

"Bella," he started in a soothing voice

"Are you sure about this?, I see how tense this has made you..?"

I closed me eyes, calming myself. I reached for his face, caressing him, in my palm.

"Very sure" I murmured

He was at my side within seconds, opening the door for me. I stepped out, into the haze of rain swirling around me. He drew me closer to him, pulling my waist. I reached with my left hand, taking his.

" Don't let go" I whispered looking up into his creamy eyes.

" I won't" He promised, exchanging the gaze.

We crossed the lawn, onto the porch, and entered through the door.

"Bella, That you?" Charlie called from his forever-know spot on the sofa.

"Yeah, Dad. Edward and I are home." I hollered back

I heard him mutter something quietly at Edward's name.

"There's some pizza there, If you'd like" Charlie called back, once more, before he turned his attention back to the screen.

I made my way to the kitchen, with Edward stalking behind me. He casually leaned against the counter, as I peeked under the box, of the pizza, weary. I picked up a piece and was about to shove it into my mouth when, Edward's large hands gripped my waist, pulling me vitally close, I crushed into his chest. His sweet breath was swirling around my head.

"Calm" He murmured in my ear.

I paused there, in hailing his essence, calming my senses. He leaned closer, pressing his lips in my hair, across my cheek, down to my lips. I seized the moment while I could, urgently moving my lips in sync.

" Ahem" Charlie barked, stalking into the kitchen. We both jerked at this, I flew around to Edward's side. Charlie stood in the arch way, eyeing the both of us incredulously. He dumped his plate into the sink and said,

"Why don't the two of you come and watch the game with me?"

Which, was code for,

"Stop snogging in the kicthen!"

"We would love to, Charlie" Edward anwsered simply, pulling me into the den. He sat down in the armchair, and I settled down in his lap. Edward, still held my pulsing left hand, within his. It was quiet for a couple minutes, that was until, Charlie started harassing the television.

"COME ON!!" Charlie blared.

I flinched at the motions, glaring at Charlie

"Sorry" he muttered.

The commercials began to play, Charlie shifted over, in our direction.

"So, What were you kids up to today?" He asked

I loathed the way he always addressed Edward and I as kids, I was 18, and Edward was 106 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! But not that Charlie was actually aware of that.

"Nothing exciting" I anwsered, clenching Edward's hand tighter.

"Actually," Edward continued. I glowered up at him.

" We spent some time with Alice today."

Charlie's face lit up at Alice's name. She hadn't been around here for a while.

"Alice, How's she doing?" Charlie inquired

"Oh, she's great, tremendous actually."

"That's good." Charlie murmured, before turning his focus on the screen again.

Edward peered down, smoldering me with his eyes. A frown crossed my face, I took a deep breath.

"C-Ch-Charlie" I managed to stutter out"

His reaction were slow, he took his time reaching for the remote, clicking mute, and turning his attention back at me.

"Yes?" He asked, a bit irritated. I beamed at him for a moment, processing how I was going to say this. Edward stiffened beside me,

" Bella and I have something to share."Edward said, over emphasizing the last word. Charlie grew still, raising his eyebrows at me.

" Edward and I... Ar-Are engaged." I murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

The room was awfully quiet for a couple seconds. At first, Charlie was white, like it had lost all life. But, then a piercing scowl crossed his face.

"WHAT?!" He shrieked, his tone ringing with agony. I hesitated for a moment,

"I-I...Im getting married, Charlie" I said, making myself quite clear by now.Even more anger flushed his face. He jumped up, fuming.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" He continued " YOU ARE NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU MARRYING _HIM_!" He shot out his finger at Edward, pointing it like a weapon of mass destruction. I tried to stay calm, Edward was rubbing circles in my palm, he had been silent the whole time. I think he understood that this was between Charlie, and I.

"Im sorry you feel that way, Dad." I said, standing up. "But, you can't tell me what to do anymore. I am going to marry Edward."

Charlie, still crossed, was dumbfounded at what I had just said. I ran out the room, tears streaking me face.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Charlie screeched. I stopped in my tracks, choking back my tears. I felt Edward's cold hand grabbing at my hand. I stomped back into the den,

"I'm going to pack," I annouced "I'm moving out if that's how your going to react." Suddenly, my heart felt like a thousand pounds, weighing my body down. How...How, could I do this to him again. But again, I think we both really needed _this. _

Charlie's face was broken at my words. His frown amended into misfortune. I raced back upstaires, fighting back the sobs breaking free from throat. My vision hazed at the cause of tears swelling in my eyes. I broke through my door and stumbled into my, or used to be bedroom.

I pulled out the suitcase, that was under my bed and began to stow away clothes I had grabbed out of my drawers. After packing away as much as I could, I rummaged around, looking for other articles to convey with me. I suddenly remembered my toiletry bag. I stalked into the hall, looking at things for a last time. I heard Charlie yelling .

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He accused Edward. I tried to block the voices out, I reached out for the bag, and ran back to my room. I shoved it into the remaining space in my backpack and closed it shut. I stood, looking at things for a one last time. I let out a deep sigh and, took a deep breath back.


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

I stalked down the stairs, with my suitcase _'thunking' _behind me. I had my backpack slung over my shoulder and had thrown a light blue hoodie on. I was dabbing at the corners of my eye with the end of my sleeve. I came downstaires to find Edward, sitting tacitly in the kitchen, idling with his hands. The house was oddly quiet, way, way too quiet. Even the t.v was shut off. I set my baggage my the door, and peered through the door into the living room. It was empty.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked Edward, swarming back into the kitchen. He finally looked up at me and spoke,

"He left." I froze, Charlie-left? Where could he possibly go? I must have looked worse then I could have imagined because Edward was at my side, with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Bella?" He said, his voice ringing with sympathy.

I was dazed for a couple moments before I could respond.

"Where did he go, Edward?" I murmured. He turned me around and pulled my chin up tilting my head so I could peer into his eyes.

"He said; to tell you that, he'd be at the station and was calling Renée."

The last words tolled in my head, _Renée... _Damn it.

The ride to Edward's house was awkwardly silent. I'd never felt so awkward with Edward, this was a first. My thoughts kept lingering back to a loathsome topic. Why the hell is Charlie doing this? Renée? Damn, once she hears what's happening she will be down here in no time harrassing me.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice calling." Bella?, we're here"

I shut out the thoughts, screaming in my head and climbed out of the car.

"Now, are you sure you want to move into a house ful of crazed vampires? Edwards sarcastic voice joked

"Well, where else am I supposed to go?" I asked in a bitter voice. Edward cringed at my pessimistic mood. He tugged at my waist, pulling my closer. We blew through the door, finding all the Cullens in the living room anticipating Edward and I.

"Oh, Bella" Esme soft voice rang at my side. She pulled me into a tight gripped hug. I sank my head into her shoulders, holding back the tears. I saw Alice, standing quite close, next to Esme, waiting so she could enclose me within her tiny arms. Esme, slowly loosened her brace. I stood, half expecting Alice, to crush me into her hard, granite arms. The other half was very surprised to what happened. Alice stood, a sorrowful look on her face. I looked into her eyes, waiting until, I realized that-Alicewas _waiting _for me. I rushed into her arms, still fighting the tears. Her soothing voice flooded my head.

_"It's okay to cry, Bella."_

A rush of sobs broke free from my throat. I felt bad that I was staining her blouse. I felt bad I was even crying in a house where absoulutly no one crys!

"I'm so sorry Bella" Alice apolgized, letting me flock back into Edwards embrace.

"It's not your fault at all Alice, Ed-" I started but Alice cut me off.

"No!" she roared. I was a little tacken aback but, she continued

"After you two left, I had a vision of you Bella, moving in here." She said, spreading her arms as a display of the house.

"I was so over-joyed, I guess I never really thought of why you where moving in, and never bothered to check." Alice's face was solem, I felt bad her for feeling bad for me when she shouldn't!

"Alice, It was our choice" I looked up at Edward smiling down to me "to tell Charlie, and weather or not you would of told us, we would of went anyways."

Alice looked a bit blank for a while," So your not mad at me?" she asked.

"No, you silly vampire" I said embracing her in a another hug, I kissed to top of her black spikey hair,

"Your my sister, and look," I said " I'm here aren't I?"


End file.
